My Bling Girl
by junseoblover
Summary: CREDITS : Kang Minho  SOURCE : *asianfanfics*


**CHAPTER 1 : Love at first sight**

~Sandeul's POV~

_O god, there she is, she looks cuter every day. _ I watched Min Saeng go down the hall with one of her best girlfriends, Kyung Mi. The back her skirt was swaying back and forth with her hips. Not trying to sound perverted or anything, but she has rocking curves everywhere. From behind, you see could dark brown hair about shoulder length then going down you see a slight outline of large breast then her lines curved down slightly to form a slight hourglass shape (she was a little chubby just leaving her short of a defined hourglass shape. ) then her body expanded to her wide hips that sat on top of a round shapely butt. "Jinyoung! There she is! I'm gonna try and talk to her today!"

"Yeah, you say that every day. What makes today different from yesterday, or last week, or last year for that matter?" Jinyoung didn't have faith I would ever get the courage to talk to her.

"Shut up! I just get tongue tied around her. She just so beautiful!" Jinyoung just stared at me and shook his head. He was getting tired of this routine. It's not just her looks that make me tongue tied. I feel something else too. It makes my brain go blank with the conversation I rehearsed in my mind.

The first time I saw her was when they were doing 8thgrade orientation for the middle schools in the area. I was outside, talking about the music program at the school. Then I saw her with her friends on either side of her. It was that moment where the light hit her the right way and the little voices in my head were like "_That's your girl, man."_ I was completely speechless. The guy I was talking was completely puzzled. "Jinyoung! Do you see that girl?" I pointed quickly to the girl then dropped before she saw me.

"The one with the golden brown hair? Yeah, she is pretty hot."

"No! The one with the dark brown hair in the middle! Isn't she just … amazing?"

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you? She looks alright, average if you ask me. "He turned away from me to talk to a group of busty girls. I guess he just didn't see what I saw. I think it's called love at first sight what I felt. When the new school year started, I saw her in our school's dark grey skirts and button down top. I knew I had to make her mine.

"Dude, you have a month of school left. Just make your move already or you can just forget about your little crush." Jinyoung brought me back to the reality of things. It's been 3 years since that day. I haven't made any progress in making her my girlfriend. God! Why was I so chicken when it came to her! I could talk to any other girls just fine, but Min Saeng was a different story…

**CHAPTER 2 : Finally**

Within that 3 years time, I have moved from meek to pretty outgoing. Also, I was in recently debuted idol group B1A4. I thought being in the group would make her want to approach me. No such luck, I'm not even sure she knew of the group… Other girls swarmed me though. I wish one of those girls were her. I could impress her by acting ultra cool, like an idol. Every time I would sign an autograph for a fan at school, I would hope she would past by and at least spare a glance in my direction and wonder _'What is that handsome guy doing over there?'_ A guy can dream can't he?

I went to the library for lunch trying to find a book on some stupid report due at the end of the week. Needless to say, I haven't started. (What? I've been busy with the group!) I picked out a few books at on my topic, _The Seven Years War. _When will I ever use this information again? Let me answer, never! The librarian checked out my books, giving me a glare before handing them back. I think the school librarian needs to get a man… or woman; I wasn't positively sure which way she rolled.

I put the books in my bag and headed to go outside when I caught sight of something interesting in the corner of the library. Min Saeng was sitting alone at a table with a book in one hand. No friends around and she was actually some place where I could talk to her without seeming like a stalker! (She tends to stay in a teacher's classroom with her friends. It would be weird just to burst in and talk to her.)

Okay brain, we are going to just walk over there and make normal conversation. Try not to make me do anything stupid. I sat down in the empty chair across from her. She didn't look up yet. "Ah…" I cleared my throat. This caused her to look over the top of her book. O god! She had such pretty eyes, brown with sprinkles of yellow around the pupil. "Ah, umm… Hey!" Stupid, stupid! Just make normal conversation! "My name is Lee Jung Hwan, but you may have heard people call me Sandeul."

She placed her book on the table, and smiled at me. My heart went into double time. "O Yeah… My name is Song Min Saeng." She reached her hand across the table. I grabbed it a little too eagerly. It was so soft, like I was squeezing a feather pillow.

"Nice to meet you" Ah… I think I'm shaking her hand too hard. Brain! I said no stupid stuff! Then I heard a cute little giggle from her. I set our hands down on the table and blushed. She looked at my face then, a playful grin on her face.

"You're still holding my hand." She stated

I let go of her hand immediately. "Ah, so I was. Sorry…" She just shrugged and looked at me again. I'm gonna have a heart attack before this day is over. Her eyes were looking straight at me. Come on mouth! Make words!

"So uh… how are your classes?" Jeez that is so lame.

"They are fine; I'm having trouble with my math class though. Algebra 2, I mean, what the heck is log and monomials anyway? "She laid her head on the table and let out a moan in frustration. "I have to pass the exam or I'm gonna have to retake the class."

Wait a second… if she needs help with Algebra 2. I can do that, I passed with a C average. "I can help you with that. I already took the class. And most of my classes this semester are blow off classes." Expect for the one with the report due but that is beside the point. Study dates didn't seem so bad. We could maybe watch movies at the dates and snuggle on the couch. Little kisses here and there…

"Really? You would help me? I would ask my friends, but they are as bad in math as I am. I don't want to waste any of your time." She was giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, it's no waste at all. We can meet after school or whenever it's good for you."

"That's fine! Thank you so much!" She got up from her chair and hugged me. She felt better then I imagined. I put my arms around her and pulled her in tighter, she smelt like heaven. "I promise to be a good student. I'll even make snacks if you want." She whispered in my ear.

"Mmm hmmm…" Was all I could get my mouth to say. She pulled back out of the hug (ending it sooner then I wanted it to) and wrote down her address and number. The bell rang to go to our last period. She picked up her stuff and waved goodbye to me, leaving the library.

"Yes!" I jumped out of my chair and punched the air in triumph. "I finally talked to her and got a date!" Study date, but that is beside the point. I put her address and number in my pocket for safe keeping. "Haha! I finally did it!" I yelled once more in the library.

"Go to class!" The librarian yelled at me. Can't ruin my day now grouch. I got a date with the girl of my dreams.

**CHAPTER 3 : Study Date**

~Min Saeng's POV~

Hehehe, Sandeul is so cute. I feel kind of bad that I lied about having trouble in math class. I'm actually really good in math, but it was the only thing I could think of at the time. Sandeul doesn't know this, but I've noticed him staring at me in the halls, cafeteria, passing the classrooms I'm in, pretty much anywhere in school. Also I noticed him signing autographs with fans at the same time I am coming down the hall. Coincidence, I think not.

When he came up to me in the library, I knew I had to do something. So I told a little white lie, just so we can spend time together. If we skip studying math, it wouldn't kill me. (I can barely stay awake in the class…)

I looked back and saw Sandeul jumping up in joy. He is so cute. I actually think he is super cute all the time. He looks so happy all the time and his smile is so genuine. Also, I'm just dying to pinch his cheeks.

I was sitting in my last period class, English. My leg was just going crazy, bouncing up and down waiting for the bell to ring. I think I'm going to make some cookies as a snack today. Everybody loves cookies, can't go wrong with it. I'll ask him later what snacks are his favorite and try to make those more often. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I looked up and saw the teachers back was turned. It was from a number I've never seen before. _What time should I come over?_ It was Sandeul.

_4:30. _Yeah, that's enough time for me to get chocolate chips and brown sugar for cookies. I sent the text and sat back in my desk, smiling to myself. I had little butterflies in my stomach.

4:30: There was knocking on the door as I pulled the last trey of cookies from the oven. I placed the trey on top of stove and place the mitts next to it. "I'm coming!" I ran towards the door and opened it. Sandeul was standing there, his hair combed back but he still had fly aways. He came prepared with a workbook on Algebra 2. _O, I hope he didn't spend too much money on it. _A blush covered his cheeks. "Ah Hi, I brought stuff to study with…" He stood at the door and raised the workbook. Then let it fall, a little embarrassed.

"Well, come on in, we can't really study outside." I smiled at him. He nodded and stepped inside. I closed the door and looked at him. He stood awkwardly behind me, scratching his head, messing up his combed hair. "Make yourself at home. I'm going to get the snacks. Do you want some milk with the cookies?"

He nodded and I ran off to the kitchen. I placed the cookies fresh from the oven with the other cookies a large tray. I poured two glasses of milk and placed them on the tray with the cookies. When I went back in the living, Sandeul was sitting on the sofa. His hands clasped tightly in his lap. He looked over at me. "O wow, those smell amazing!" He got this eager look in eye like a kid about to be handed a big lollipop. I put the tray next to the workbook on the little table in front of the sofa.

"Well take as many as you want. I made them for us to eat." I handed him a glass of milk and a warm cookie. I smiled when I saw a face of pure bliss appear on his face.

"These are the best cookies ever! I could eat them forever." I giggled at the comment. A felt a blush creep up on my cheeks and the butterflies slamming into my stomach. He grabbed for another cookie and ate it in two bites.

"Thank you, if you have any recommendations for other snacks. I'll make those next time."

"I don't care what you make, as long as they are good as theses." He went for another cookie and stuffed his face. I sat next to him on the sofa and nibbled on a cookie. I hope he doesn't look at me; I'm blushing like crazy now.

~Sandeul's POV~

O my god, these cookies are so frigging delicious. Min Saeng is amazing… She sat next to me on the sofa. Ah… she was wearing a lime green apron over her school clothes. I don't think she noticed she still has it on, but I'm not gonna tell her. She looks sexy in it.

It was quite for a really long time as we both ate the cookies. We should really start on the math but she hasn't said anything about it. "Umm, should we start studying math?"

She let out a big sign and nodded her head. I opened the workbook and stared at numbers that just didn't make sense. I sat there for a few minutes trying to wrap my head around the numbers. "What do you like to do?" She asked. Thank god, I don't remember this math anyway.

"Well, I like to sing. I'm actually in an idol group. B1A4, have you heard of them?" Please let her have heard of the group.

"O really? That's pretty cool. What do you sound like in the group?" Well, at least she wants to hear what we sound like. I pulled my IPod from my pocket and switched it OK. I handed her one of the headphones and put the other in my ear. I pointed out the parts where I sang.

She started to bob her head to the beat. She had a little smile on her face. "Wow, you sound really good." My heart went into overtime and a blush spread over my entire face.

"Thanks…" I mumbled and switched the song to Only One. We sat there and listened to the whole song before we spoke again.

"I really like the group. Are you performing anywhere soon? I want to see you sing live." I'll sing live for you anytime, sweetheart. Ah, I wish I could say that…

"We are going to be at music bank Friday. I have can get you a ticket if you want to go." She nodded her head. Yes! She is coming to see me! Another dream come true! I'm going to rub it in Jinyoung's face next time I see him. "I'll give it to you tomorrow. " I placed the workbook back on the table and rested my head against the couch. The song switched to Bling Girl.

"Thank you!" She grabbed my hand with both of hers and held it against her chest. This girl doesn't know what she does to me. I let my fingers close around her hand, holding on her tight. Her cheeks grew a few shades redder. Maybe… I affected her the same way.

"You're welcome, I'll bring you a CD too so you can sing along with me." I looked her straight in the eyes. I felt a surge of confidence as I looked into them. I brought our hands up to her face and moved stray hairs away from blocking my view. She moved her hands to cup my hand from behind. She pressed my palm into her cheek, as I brushed my thumb back and forth. Her skin was smooth and soft. _So cute…_ I thought and I felt her cheek heat up even more. Oh… I think spoke that out loud…

She looked at her lap, avoiding my gaze. I moved my hand to her chin and lifted her head. "Don't you stop looking at me…" Her eyes went wide but she just nodded. I leaned forward. I'm definitely going to kiss her. Her dark pink lips were calling to me.

_DING!_ Her phone went off, telling her she had a text message. She was getting up to get it, but I held her chin tight. "Ignore it." I was taking a chance here, but I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers. They were soft and tasted of chocolate. She went stiff at first but eased into the kiss. I let go of her chin and wrapped my arms around her body. Her legs were pressing against mine. She put her arms around my neck.

She broke the kiss and pressed her forehead against mine. "We can skip the studying today, probably tomorrow too. Maybe we can skip studying every day."

I smiled. "What are we gonna do then? I thought you needed help with math."

"I lied… I have an A in the class. I know you been watching me though so I thought it would be a good way for us to hang out." I blushed. O god… She knew I stare at her like a stalker. She didn't seem to mind though.

"You little liar… I guess we are going to have to do other things with our study sessions."

She smiled at me. "This is a pretty good way to spend them." She pressed her lips against mine and that ended all conversation.

**CHAPTER 4 : Concert**

I walked into practice the next day with a huge smile on my face. No way was I keeping this news to myself. I wanted to go to the top of the highest building and just shout it to the wind so it would spread it to anyone who listened.

"Yo, dude, what's up with you?" Baro came up to me and put his arm around my neck. "You look like you just had the best pie in the world."

"I had better then the best pie. I finally have the girl of my dreams!" My cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling so hard.

Baro gave me a nugy. "That's awesome man, what finally made you do it?"

CNU came in with Gongchan. They immediately saw my smile. I escaped from Baro hold and ran up to them. "I did! She is finally mine!" Gongchan swept me up into a hug and CNU patted me on the back.

"I knew you could do it." Gongchan said.

"Yeah, unlike some people…" I glared at Jinyoung when he entered. "Hear that Jinyoung! I told you yesterday was the day! Now she is all mine." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Finally the boy becomes a man." Jinyoung came over and hit the tip of my head sending me stumbling backwards. "I'm proud of ya. So what did you do?"

I cleared my throat as if I was about to tell some epic story… well it is some epic story. "Well, when I went to the library I made my move. You know, all slick and what not. She just couldn't resist. She pretty much begged me to help her with school."

"Must not need much help…" Jinyoung muttered but I ignored it.

"Anyway, I went to her house after school," Baro let out a wolf whistle. "Turns out she didn't need help, she just wanted to hang out. Well, it turned into us kissing. That's pretty much how we were till her parents got home then I had to leave." I didn't add in the part about us talking for a while in between kissing, but the guys don't need to know that. I didn't want them asking questions.

"That's great Sandeul, when do we get to meet her?" CNU, Gongchan, and Baro go to different schools from Jinyoung and me so they've only heard stories of Min Saeng. Gongchan was the most see her when I told the guys about her. He kept begging me to bring him to school in disguise.

"Friday, she wanted to see us live, so we let's do the best performance in the history of performances." I went over to the CD player and hit play. "We've gotta practice." The guys laughed and went into their positions.

_Friday night already…_ I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly calming my nerves. Min Saeng was in the very front of the stage, smiling away as she watched the performance before us finish. _O MY GOD WE ARE NEXT. _ I took in another deep breath and let it out, before I wasn't nervous at all while she was watching us get ready for the night.

She came along with me because I wanted her to see how it's all done. The group members pretty much attacked her. (Especially Gongchan who jumped on her when she came through the door) The introductions were made then we had to get to make-up and wardrobe. The whole thing felt surreal to have her here, watching me with such interest I felt my heart was going to explode.

"Next is B1A4!" A thunderous applauded followed. We ran out onto a dark stage and got into position to start off. The music to OK came on and we started our dance. I caught sight of Min Saeng and my heart went into overload. _I have to concentrate. _My mind went blank so my body went off of what we practiced.

Then the sing was over and I watched Min Saeng jumping up and down cheering. Now my heart felt as if it was on cloud nine. We went off the stage and I saw Min Saeng making her way to the side stage to meet us.

We got back to the room with our wardrobe. Min Saeng came in and pretty much tackled me to the ground. "You were so awesome! All of you were!" She gave me a peck on the lips and I heard a wolf whistle from Baro.

"Thanks, I'm glad you liked it." I put my arms around her waist and just watched her smiling face. "I think this day calls for ice cream."

"Ice cream! Yay!" Gongchan started to use CNU's shoulders to help him bounce up and down.

"I think Jinyoung should pay." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Why should I pay when it was your idea?"

"Because you had no faith in me and should celebrate my accomplishment." Jinyoung started laughing at me.

"You're crazy if you think I'm paying for everything. I'll pay half, how is that?" This guy drives a hard bargain.

"Fine, now we have to get back on stage to see who won tonight. I'll be right back." I gave Min Saeng a kiss on her nose and went to the side stage again. _I'm so happy she came today._ My heart was on some new high.

I'm gonna ask her on a real date next time.

**CHAPTER 5 : Café mama's**

"Min Saeng?" We were sitting in the library so we could have private time without being stared at like we were a two-headed octopus.

She looked over at me. "Hmmm?" She titled her head to the side a little, letting a few strands fall over the side of her shoulder.

A blush ran across my face. _Dang it, she's so cute…._ "I was thinking…" I was getting that tongued tied feeling again.

"Yeah, what did your brain come up with?"

"Well, we haven't gone on a…" _COME ON SANDEUL! Spit it out!_

"A what? Roller costar? Elephant?..." She kept listing random things. She is not making this easy…

"Date..." I mumbled. She looked at me.

"What did you say? You need to speak up."

"Date…" I said a little louder but Min Saeng wasn't satisfied. She brought her ear closer to my mouth.

"One more time."

I took a deep breath and pressed my lips against her ear. "I want to take you on a…" I paused a second and took a short breath. "Date." As I whispered the last word in her ear, I caught her ear between my teeth and nibbled it.

"AH! You little…" She squealed and tried to tug her ear away but I just moved with her tug till I was practically on top of her. "Sandeul, you can't do this here! The librarian will get jealous!" I like how she says the librarian will get jealous and not say how we are breaking that PDA rule.

I let go of her ear but kept my position above her. "What do you say?"

"Hmmm, to what?" She smirked at me.

"A date," I said.

"I don't know, I mean, you're being a little rapisty right now…" She thought for a second. "I guess I'll just have to take my chances." She lifted her head to mine and pressed her lips against mine. A warm feeling crept over me. _I wonder if she gets the same feeling when we kiss…_

We arrived at Café Mamas. The place is dimly lit and the booths were space far apart to allow for complete mood setter. I moved Min Saeng to a back booth in the corner with only one little orange light focused on the table. I allowed her to get into the booth before I went to get her dessert.

I eyed the glass display and wonder which she would like best. _SO MANY CAKES._ I just settled with buying a bunch of small slices of different cakes. _Variety is good. You can't go wrong with it. _I went back to the booth and place the plate in front of her. Her eyes went big. "So many cakes." She mumbled.

"I was thinking the same thing." I sat across from her and grabbed a small cake and placed it against her mouth. "Start trying them all. I want to know all your favorite flavors, other than Sandeul flavor. "I winked at her. She opened her mouth and took a nibble. _She has icing on her lips…_ I watched her lips as she chewed. _I want that icing… _

"That tasted like mint and chocolate. I really liked that one." She smiled. I shook my head to remember what I was doing. I picked up an orange one and put it to her lips. She took a nibble. _Why hasn't she noticed the icing yet… I want to attack her._ She stuck her tongue out.

"I don't really like orange." She said. _Orange, what is she talking about? _I kept staring at her lips. I felt a weight a leave my hands, then next thing I know, I have cake pushed in my face. "Hello, sir. Pay attention when someone is talking to you." She smiled. I whipped a big chuck of the cake from my face and looked at it.

"It's your fault." I whipped the chunk of cake against her lips and leaned over and kissed her. _Min Saeng cake is yummy_. I licked her lips making sure I got every crumb. When I felt I got it all, I sat back down and smiled at her. "You taste really good."

She laughed and leaned over the table. She kissed and licked the spot where she smashed the cake in my face. "I don't like orange cake… but it taste better with Sandeul flavor." She sat back down. I sighed and threw my hands up.

"What am I gonna do if all you're gonna want is Sandeul flavor?" I smiled at her. She got up from her side of the booth and scooted into mine.

"Then you're gonna have to deal with me kissing you all the time." She kissed me softly on the lips. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into my lap.

I broke the kiss and signed. "I guess you're right." I gave her a quick peck on the lips. "But I don't think it would be too hard to deal with." I kissed her again. _She tastes better without the icing._

**FINAL : I love you**

~Sandeul's POV~

_Okay, hair brushed: Check. Living room clean: Check. Drinks: Check. Snacks: Check._

I looked around my house making sure everything is in order. Min Saeng is coming over today and I am not freaking out... okay maybe I am… just a little.

I looked down at my clothes. Sweatshirt is messy but just the right amount of neat, jeans are snug yet loose, and socks are clean and not holey. I look put together but comfortable. _Perfect. _I looked out the window to see Min Saeng walking up the sidewalk. _FRICK._ A blush ran across my face. A thousand thoughts were running through my head in a matter of seconds. All doubts about how hard I worked on the house, her feelings for me and if my clothes are not _perfect._

Min Saeng knocked on the door, causing all my doubts to turn into just one big whirlwind in my head. I took a deep breath trying to clear my head. I walked to the door, feeling like a wooden puppet. _Act natural._ I opened the door and saw Min Saeng smiling at me. All my doubts went out the door before I closed it behind Min Saeng. "Welcome to my house." I raised my arms over my head to gesture to the whole house.

She nodded and walked around checking out everything. After she was satisfied her search she took a seat on the couch. "Do you want something to drink?" I asked coming up behind her on the sofa. I gave her shoulders a hug, letting her heat seep into my chest; my heart starting to thud at its usual pace when she is around. _Is her heart doing the same?_

"Yeah, whatever you have is fine." I let her go and went into the kitchen. When I was out of her sight I put my hand over my heart, trying to calm it down. I grabbed two cups and filled them with whatever drink I grabbed first.

I walked back into the living to see Min Saeng sitting straight with a rigid back. I snuck up behind her. She was staring straight ahead almost unblinking. _What the heck…_ I pressed the base of one of the drinks to her neck. "WHAT THE-" She threw her hand back making the drink spill all over my front. "Ah… I'm sorry…" She got up from the sofa and started to pat the wet spot on my sweatshirt with her own shirt.

I looked down and watched her. Her own shirt was starting to get a wet spot like mine. I started laughing by how silly she looked. "Min Saeng, I can just take my sweatshirt off." She looked up at me then down at her shirt. I saw scarlet appear on her cheeks. "Go sit back down." She nodded and went back to her rigid position on the couch. _What is she doing?_ I pulled off my sweatshirt. My t-shirt was a little wet but I ignored it.

I sat plopped down next to her making her jump a little. I poked her face. "Min Saeng, what's the matter?" I poked her face again.

"I don't know. I'm like really nervous for some reason." I went to poke her face again but she hit my hand away. I saw a little smile tug at the corners of her mouth.

"Okay first thing first to get rid of that nervousness. Stop sitting like that." I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her head to my chest. Then I laid back, letting my legs lay on the sofa as well. "Second thing, take breaths. Not smalls ones cause you may get lit headed."

I felt her chest go in as she took a deep breath. Then she let it go making sure she blew right in my face. She let out a small giggle. "You know, you make an awesome pillow." She nuzzled her face into my chest. _Frick, my heart is going crazy._ I pulled Min Saeng up higher so her head fell between the space between my shoulder and neck. She nuzzled her face there making sure to kiss the skin.

"You are such a faker. I doubt you were nervous." I rested my hand on her head and petted her hair. _So silky…_ She lifted her head from my shoulder.

"No I was really nervous. I still am. See…" She took my hand in hers. She started to move my hand under her shirt. I tried to yank back but she held firm.

"Yah! What are you doing?" My face felt like it was on fire.

"I want you to feel my heart." She slipped my hand and hers under the shirt. She placed the tips of my fingers under her bra. I tried to focus on another thing in the room but I couldn't. Under my finger tips I felt her heart going a mile a minute.

"Is it always like this?" I asked.

"No only when I'm with you." She blushed and tried to hide herself on my shoulder. I smiled. _She does feel what I feel._ I grabbed her hand and slipped it under my shirt, placing the palm over my heart. She lifted her head from my shoulder a little and looked at me. "Is your heart always like this?"

"Yeah, has been since 3 years ago when I first laid eyes on you and every time afterwards." I pressed my lips against hers. I can feel her heart saying the same thing mine is. _I love you._

**CREDITS : ****Kang_Minho**

SOURCE : *asianfanfics*


End file.
